Erste Worte, Ein LYSAS Ficlet
by ZaLa-WM
Summary: Siehe Titel


**Titel:** Erste Worte  
**Autoren:** ZaLa (Zanna & Laren)  
**Disclaimer:** GW usw gehört nicht uns.

**Kommentar:** Hm, weiter geht es in unserer kleinen Ficlets-Reihe. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Erste Worte**

„Duo."

Duo kniete vor seiner 10 Monate alten Tochter und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Komm schon, Emily," sagte er. „Sag: Duo!"

Emily kaute auf dem Beißring in ihrer Hand herum und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an, machte jedoch keine Anstalten Duos Aufforderung nachzukommen. Duo lächelte. Bis auf die Augenfarbe war ihre Tochter Heeros exaktes Ebenbild, auch wenn Heero das ständig abstritt und behauptete, sie sähe genauso aus wie Duo.

„Duo," wiederholte Duo geduldig. Er machte das jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde, und er würde es noch viel länger machen, so lange bis Emily endlich seinen Namen sagte!

„Baka," ertönte auf einmal Heeros Stimme, und als Duo den Kopf drehte, sah er dass Heero in der Tür des Zimmers stand und ihm einen amüsierten Blick zuwarf. „Was machst du da?"

„Was wohl?" fragte Duo schulterzuckend. „Ich bring Emily ihr erstes Wort bei."

„Ich dachte immer, es wäre so was wie Tradition dass Babys als erstes 'Mama' und 'Papa' lernen," sagte Heero und kam herüber zur Spieldecke, auf der Duo mit Emily saß.

„Ja, aber wenn sie zuerst 'Papa' sagt, dann weiß ich doch nicht wen sie meint!" rief Duo und warf Heero einen leicht tadelnden Blick zu. „Es sei denn du hast nichts dagegen dass sie dich 'Mama' nennt."

Heero setzte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf. „Nun, von uns beiden bist du sicherlich besser dafür qualifiziert 'Mama' genannt zu werden."

Duo funkelte Heero wütend an. „Haha," machte er böse. „Hatten wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt nie wieder darüber zu sprechen?" Zumindest war Duo sich sicher dass er Heero ein solches Versprechen abgepresst hatte als die Wehen ganz besonders schlimm gewesen waren.

„Schon gut, schon gut," Heero hob abwehrend die Hände, grinste aber noch immer. „Ich sag kein Wort mehr."

Duo warf ihm noch einen misstrauischen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich wieder Emily zu. „Duo," sagte er ruhig. „Duo. Komm schon Süße, sag es!"

Heero seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Baka," murmelte er leise. Er hatte zwar keine Zweifel dass ihre Tochter intelligent genug war um schon mit 10 Monaten ihr erstes Wort zu sprechen, aber wenn Duo versuchte, sie dazu zu zwingen, würde das sicherlich nichts werden. Obwohl sie noch so klein war, hatte Emily schon denselben sturen Charakterzug gezeigt den auch Duo sein eigen nannte. Heero war wirklich gespannt wer von den beiden aus dieser Sache wohl als Sieger hervorgehen würde.

„Duo. Duo. Duo." Duo ließ Emily nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher dass seine Tochter heute ihr erstes Wort sprechen würde. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen immer wieder ein paar noch unzusammenhängende Silben von sich gegeben. Sie war wirklich kurz davor ein richtiges Wort zu sagen. Das konnte er fühlen.

Emily starrte ihn immer noch unverwandt an und kaute auf dem Beißring rum. Duo seufzte und überlegte kurz, ob er vielleicht eine kleine Pause einlegen sollte – er hätte nichts dagegen einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken um seine Stimmbänder zu erfrischen – als Emily plötzlich den Kauring aus ihrem Mund nahm.

Sofort richtete Duo sich auf und sah seine Tochter erwartungsvoll an. Emily blickte ihn weiter einen Moment lang nur ernst an, dann öffnete sie den Mund. Duo hielt vor Spannung die Luft an.

„Baka!"

Duos Unterkiefer klappte runter und er starrte seine Tochter aus großen Augen an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder? Das hatte Emily eben doch nicht wirklich gesagt. Oder?

„Tja, ich schätze du hast es geschafft," sagte Heero in diesem Moment, und als Duo seinen Kopf drehte, konnte er sehen dass sein Ehemann alle Mühe hatte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Emily hat soeben ihr erstes Wort gesprochen."

Duo klappte seinen Mund zu und funkelte Heero böse an. „Das ist NICHT lustig!" fauchte er. Dann verengten sich seine Augen. „Hast du etwa was damit zu tun?" fragte er misstrauisch.

Heero hob erneut die Hände in einer Geste der Unschuld. „Oh nein, ganz sicher nicht. Du glaubst doch nicht dass ich mich stundenlang hier hingesetzt hab und Emily beigebracht hab, 'Baka' zu sagen!"

Duo sah ihn lange prüfend an, mit einem Blick der besagte 'zuzutrauen wäre es dir', doch dann drehte er sich entschlossen wieder zu Emily um. „Duo," sagte er ihr vor.

„Baka!"

Duo stieß ein frustriertes Stöhnen aus. Ausgerechnet! Und morgen Abend gab es wieder eines von Quatres monatlichen Familientreffen, was bedeutete dass außer Quatre, Trowa und dem kleinen Kit auch noch Wufei, Zechs, Dorothy, Ian und wer auch immer von Quatres Schwestern grad in der Gegend war anwesend sein würde! Quatres Definition von Familie halt. Duo hatte sich schon so darauf gefreut seinen Freunden Emilys erstes Wort zu präsentieren! Aber so?

„Hey," sagte Heero, schlang einen Arm um Duos Taille und zog ihn näher zu sich. „Ist doch nicht so schlimm, wichtig ist doch nur, dass sie ihr erstes Wort gesagt hat, oder?"

„Ich wollte doch aber dass sie meinen Namen als erstes sagt!" schmollte Duo und lehnte sich seufzend in Heeros Umarmung zurück.

Heero gluckste leise vor sich hin. „Na, das hat sie doch," meinte er.

„Hey!" rief Duo indigniert und wollte sich entrüstet aus Heeros Armen befreien, doch Heero zog ihn stattdessen noch enger an sich und machte sich daran, Duo jeden Gedanken an Empörung vergessen zu lassen, indem er ihn küsste bis ihm der Atem wegblieb.

„Baka!" krähte Emily völlig unbeeindruckt von dem seltsamen Verhalten ihrer Eltern, lächelte breit und steckte den Kauring wieder zurück in den Mund.


End file.
